Road Trip
by Ascot Summon
Summary: Kitsune and Motoko must go after Haruka and Seta to get a videotape back. They have enlisted the help of Hinata-sou's young tenants to help them get it back.
1. The trip begins

Summon: Heheh. I guess I had nothing better to do during winter break...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters that will appear.  
  
*****  
  
"Aaaarrrggghhhh!!!" Motoko ripped another page off her notebook in exasperation. "I can't write!!!"  
  
"Kweh?" Shippu landed on Motoko's head. "Kweh!"  
  
Kitsune poured her a cup of coffee. "Sheesh girl. Get a hold of yourself."  
  
Motoko looked at her. "What should I do Kitsune? You're a writer, aren't you?"  
  
Kitsune smiled. "Well...usually I just write whatever pops into my head."  
  
Motoko grimaced at the thought. "Knowing you..."  
  
Shippu flew off Motoko's head and landed on her shoulder. "Kweh!"  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Motoko. She took a bag of crumbled crackers and gave some to the bird. "You're not serious are you, Kitsune?"  
  
"Of course not," replied Kitsune with a wink. "Hey, I'm gonna lock up soon. Mind if I close the light?"  
  
Motoko shook her head and started packing up.  
  
"Wanna help me clean up?"  
  
Motoko smiled and grabbed her cup. Kitsune closed the lights and Motoko had to rely on the light shining from the doorway. She headed for the kitchen, closely followed by Kitsune.  
  
"I hate washing dishes," said Kitsune as she placed some of the dishes beside the sink. "You don't mind washing, do you Motoko? I still have to clean the tables."  
  
Motoko shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll take care of things here."  
  
Kitsune nodded and headed out. As she reached the doorway, she stopped. "Hey Motoko!" she called quietly. "Check this out!" She peeked her head through the door.  
  
Motoko placed down the cup she was washing and went to the door. "What is it Kitsune?"  
  
Kitsune closed the lights and pointed to the dining area. Motoko peaked in and saw two shadows leaning against the wall.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Motoko. She could see Kitsune grin.  
  
"Can't you tell?" asked the cunning girl. "It's Haruka and Seta!"  
  
"You mean they're back?" whispered Motoko.  
  
Shippu pecked on Motoko's cheek.  
  
"Owww..." Motoko looked at the bird. "Go back to my room."  
  
"Kweh," was the reply the bird gave and flew out the window.  
  
Kitsune nodded. "I received an e-mail saying that they'll arrive."  
  
The two girls watched as Haruka pressed Seta against the wall.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Kitsune ran off and quickly came back with a camera. "This is gonna be good!"  
  
Motoko looked at her with disbelief. "Honestly Kitsune. It's bad enough to spy on Haruka. Imagine what she'll do when she finds out you're filming it!"  
  
"Shhh..." Kitsune smiled. "I wonder what she'll think when she sees you too."  
  
"Kitsune..." Motoko tried to pry the camera off Kitsune's hands but had no luck.  
  
As Motoko tried a second time, Kitsune's jaw dropped.  
  
"Holy crap!" Kitsune leaned in closer.  
  
"What?" Motoko looked in. "Holy crap!"  
  
Haruka had started to unbutton Seta's shirt. "Good thing no one's here."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Seta as he tried to back up even though he was already against the wall.  
  
"Of course dear," replied Haruka. "Kitsune maybe a slacker, but she still knows her responsibilities." She pressed her lips against her husband's. She pulled back after a matter of seconds. "I'm a bit bored. Do you want to do 'it'?"  
  
Seta smiled. "Hey... Not here..." He looked to his side. What's that flashing red light?" He pointed towards the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Haruka followed his finger.  
  
"Oh crap! We're dead Kitsune!" whispered Motoko.  
  
Kitsune opened the camera and grabbed the tape. She shoved it into Motoko's pocket.  
  
"What?" Motoko looked at her. Kitsune winked and Motoko nodded. She quickly grabbed two cans of beer. She drank a bit and gave the rest to Kitsune. She finished the first bottle and drank half of the second. The foxy woman dropped down on the floor and slept. Motoko also dropped down on the floor and closed her eyes with a blush to hide her deception.  
  
"What the hell?" Haruka opened the lights and saw an empty can of beer rolling on the floor while the other was placed down and still half filled. A camera was left on and two sleeping girls were lying on the floor. Haruka kneeled down and inspected the two. "Unbelievable..." She shook Kitsune and Motoko. "Wake up you two."  
  
Motoko got up and looked at Haruka. "Hey Kitsune, I think we had too much to drink."  
  
Kitsune sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Motoko. "Why'd you say that?"  
  
"I'm seeing Haruka-san," replied Motoko as she felt her head. "Ow...my head..."  
  
Kitsune looked up and saw Haruka. "You're right Motoko. I see her too..."  
  
"I can't believe you got drunk on the job Kitsune. You forgot to close the door," scolded Haruka.  
  
"Now she's talking," said Kitsune as she took the can and drank the left over contents.  
  
"I expect this from Kitsune but not from you Motoko," said Haruka as she walked over to the sink and finished the dishes.  
  
Motoko and Kitsune both got up. They walked over to the sink and washed their faces.  
  
"By the way," said Seta as he entered the kitchen, "what's up with this?" He held up the camera and opened it. "No tape?"  
  
Kitsune chuckled. "We were taping the daily happenings here at the café but we got bored and drank."  
  
Motoko nodded. "Guess we forgot the tape... Welcome back by the way."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "All right. It's getting late. I think you should go back to the inn Motoko."  
  
The girl nodded and grabbed her things. "See you tomorrow." She looked at Kitsune and took out a handkerchief. She secretly wrapped the videotape in it and gave it to Kitsune. "Here. I forgot to return this to you."  
  
Kitsune looked at her baffled. "But this isn't mine..."  
  
Motoko smiled. "It is. You just lent it to me a while ago."  
  
"Oh!" Kitsune realized what Motoko meant. "Right. Thanks."  
  
Motoko waved goodbye and left.  
  
*****  
  
"Sigh..." Motoko flopped down on her futon. "No ideas and no job offers..."  
  
Shippu landed on her stomach. "Kweh?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Motoko smiled. "Why don't you go look for Kanako? I asked her to pick up something for me and she still hasn't returned."  
  
The bird nodded and left. Motoko stood up and closed the door. She sat back down on her futon and sighed again.  
  
"Heyas Motoko!" Su jumped on Motoko's shoulders and hit her with a pillow. "Guess what? Sara's gonna sleep over!"  
  
Sara came into the room and immediately threw a pillow at Motoko's face. "I'm back!"  
  
Motoko dropped her head. "Guys can we not do this right now? I'm feeling a bit miserable..."  
  
"'Bout Keitaro again?" asked Su.  
  
"Ew... You still like that dork?"  
  
Motoko looked at the two of them. "No. It's because I already graduated and I can't find a job. Su didn't have to look for one. The moment she walked out of the campus swarms of computer programmers, technicians, and mechanics were already after her."  
  
Su laughed. "Don't worry Motoko. At least you still have that job in Kyoto!"  
  
"What job?" asked Sara.  
  
"I teach at a dojo," said Motoko as she got off the futon. "But I don't even consider that as a job. Do any of you want some tea?"  
  
Su shook her head. "I'll have some bananas though!" Motoko opened a cabinet and took out some bananas.  
  
"How about you, Sara?" she asked. "Do you want anything?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
Motoko poured some tea into a cup and sat back down on the futon. She watched as Su and Sara threw pillows at each other. As Motoko took a sip of her tea, a knock sounded by her door.  
  
"You in here Motoko?" Kitsune's voice sounded excited. "I have the tape!" The door slid open and Kitsune stood there.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sara as she inspected the tape. "The label says 'Mysteries of the Night'...what a crappy title...."  
  
"Shut up," said Kitsune. "Let's watch it Motoko!"  
  
Motoko shook her head. "No Kitsune. I don't want to!"  
  
"Awww...you mean you don't want to see the film we made a while ago along with some extras of Keitaro and Naru?"  
  
"What?!" was the reaction from the three girls. Kitsune grinned.  
  
"Lemme see!" yelled Sara and Su in unison as they tried to grab the tape from Kitsune.  
  
Motoko grabbed the two girls and sat them down. "We're not going to watch anything like that."  
  
Kitsune grinned. She rushed to the TV and placed the video inside the VCR.  
  
"Play!" yelled Su as she pressed on the remote.  
  
Motoko looked at the screen and watched as graphic scenes between Keitaro and Naru played.  
  
"Kinky!" yelled Su.  
  
"Gross..." Sara plainly looked away.  
  
Motoko felt her cheeks heat up as she watched. "Kitsune how did you...?"  
  
Kitsune grinned. "I stay in the room next to Keitaro's remember?"  
  
Motoko, Su, and Sara stared back at the screen as it went blank.  
  
"Oh." Kitsune sat down and took out a can of beer. "Here's the one we caught a while ago."  
  
Sara's jaw dropped as she watched what Haruka was doing. "I never expected her to do that."  
  
"Heheh... I know it's not as great as the previous scenes. But hey! Who would've thought that Haruka'd make the moves on Seta?" Kitsune popped the tape out.  
  
Motoko looked at her exasperated. "I can't believe you showed us those things!"  
  
"You mean Keitaro and Naru?" asked Kitsune as she drank off the can.  
  
"Of course! I mean Sara's only thirteen!" She placed her cup on a table and crossed her arms.  
  
"So what?" asked Sara. "Papa and Haruka do it all the time. If you want, I have some videos." She opened her backpack and dumped piles of videos.  
  
Motoko placed her head in her hands. "If you guys are going to watch that, please do it somewhere else. Not my room."  
  
Su smiled and took a video. "Let's watch it!"  
  
"No Su!" yelled Motoko as she tried to jump for the tape. Su had already placed it in and backed off, making Motoko slide across the floor and hit a cabinet. "Owww..." She got up and sat back on her futon. "What's the use?"  
  
Just as five seconds of the tape played, Kitsune was already howling in awe. "Who would've thought Seta would go that far?!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!" screamed Motoko as she tried to free her hands from Su and Sara's grip to cover her eyes. "This isn't right!"  
  
"Holy shit!" Kitsune laughed. "I have to ask Haruka how she does that!"  
  
"How who does what?" Haruka's voice came into the room as Motoko's door slid open. She looked at the TV and saw the video before Sara and Su could stop the tape. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Oh crap." Kitsune looked at Motoko. "Looks like she busted you Motoko."  
  
"What the hell do you mean Kitsune?!" yelled Motoko. "I never wanted to watch it!"  
  
Haruka smiled. "I bet Sara did this." She looked at the teenager. "Wait until I show these to your father after our trip." Haruka lit a cigarette and walked off with Sara's video collection. "By the way, we're leaving right now."  
  
"Wait!" yelled Sara. She grabbed the tape out of the VCR and ran after Haruka.  
  
"Better get going," said Kitsune as she stood up and threw her beer can into the trash. "Hey, where's my video?" She realized that she had placed the tape in Sara's video collection. "Oh no!"  
  
Motoko smiled. "Looks like she's going to catch you Kitsune."  
  
Kitsune looked at Motoko and grinned. "You were there with me playing along, weren't you?"  
  
Motoko realized her mistake and looked at Su. "Grab some gear Su! We're gonna go after Haruka."  
  
"Roger!" Su ran into the closet and went to her room. She came back a few seconds later with all her luggage. "I'm ready!"  
  
Motoko glanced at Kitsune. She had a demonic look on her face, much like Tsuruko's when she's angry. "We are going to go after them."  
  
"What?!" Kitsune looked into Motoko's devilish eyes. 'Oh crap...'  
  
"Come on!" Motoko grabbed Kitsune, her sword, a bag, and ran out. "We have to look for Haruka. Su! Do you have her location?"  
  
"That's an affirmative!" said Su as she checked her radar. "She's on the highway to Tokyo."  
  
They arrived at Kitsune's room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Kitsune.  
  
Motoko glared at her. "Grab your things and we're going." She pushed the drunkard into the room. "Hurry up!"  
  
"What's all this noise?" Keitaro stepped out of his room. "Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
"We're gonna go on a trip!" Su jumped up and down.  
  
"What trip?" Shinobu and Ema came into sight with neatly folded laundry in their hands.  
  
"Who's going?" asked Ema.  
  
"We are!" growled Motoko as went inside Kitsune's room and came out with Kitsune. "No time to waste! We have to get it!"  
  
"What the?" Naru came walking. "What's going on? I can hear you all from my room."  
  
Kitsune laughed sheepishly. "It's a long story."  
  
"And it's all your fault," mumbled Motoko.  
  
"Not my fault that you were there," replied Kitsune smiling.  
  
Motoko grumbled. "Do you have your things?"  
  
Kitsune nodded. "Clothes, booze, and everything else."  
  
"Can I come?" asked Shinobu. "I need a break."  
  
"Me too!" Ema placed Leon down on the floor. Tama-chan came flying and landed on Motoko's shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" screamed Motoko as she pulled out her sword. "Get it off!"  
  
Tama-chan flew into Motoko's face. "Myuh?"  
  
"Uh-oh..." Su, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Naru ran inside Kitsune's room.  
  
Motoko gripped her sword tight. "Shinmei-ryu! Ni-no-tachi!" Tama-chan flew out the window and the force of the blow sent Keitaro flying out of the building and Ema into unconsciousness.  
  
Su laughed as she and the other girls came out of the room. "Are we taking Shinobu and Ema?"  
  
"To where?" Kanako placed a package into Motoko's arms. "Here."  
  
"Thanks," said Motoko. "Have you seen Shippu?"  
  
Shippu came flying into Kanako's head.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" asked Kuro as he jumped onto Kanako's shoulder.  
  
"Come here Shippu!" Shinobu held out her arm and the bird came obediently.  
  
"To where?" Kanako repeated.  
  
"We're going on a trip!" yelled Su.  
  
"A trip?" asked Kanako. "To where?"  
  
"Can we come Motoko?" begged Shinobu. "Please?"  
  
"All right," answered Motoko. She looked at Kanako. "We're...ummm...going to..."  
  
"Kyoto!" said Kitsune to Motoko's relief. "You know. Vacation!"  
  
"Come along Kanako!" begged Su.  
  
Kanako gave a weak smile. "All right."  
  
"How about me?" asked Naru.  
  
Kitsune looked at her and smiled. "Don't you have to take care of the husband?"  
  
Naru thought for a moment. "I guess you're right Kitsune. Who knows what he'll do if I'm not around."  
  
"Does that mean Ema can go too?" asked Shinobu as she tried to pick up the fainted girl.  
  
Motoko looked at Kitsune and Su. "I guess... But if you guys want to come then hurry up and pack. We have to leave as soon as possible!"  
  
Shinobu nodded. "Here." She gave Ema to Kitsune. "I'll go pack our stuff."  
  
Kanako nodded. "Don't worry." She quickly ran off to her room and came back with her bag. "I'm ready."  
  
"Me too!" yelled Shinobu as she came running with two bags.  
  
"By the way," said Naru, "why the rush?"  
  
Kitsune chuckled. "We have to catch up with a friend. Come on." They left and headed for the lobby.  
  
*****  
  
"So how are we going to get there?" asked Kanako placing her bag down. By now Ema had already regained her consciousness and had Leon resting on her shoulder.  
  
"It's your lucky day!" said Kitsune. "I happen to have bought a brand new SUV."  
  
"Ara. Is that true?" Mutsumi came in with a bagful of watermelons at hand. "Can I come too?"  
  
"We'd love to bring you along," said Kitsune, "but who'll take care of Tama- chan."  
  
"Kei-kun and Naru-san of course," replied Mutsumi with her innocent smile.  
  
"What if they left for an archeological trip? And who will take care of the café with Kitsune gone?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Ara. That's right," said Mutsumi. "Well, I hope you all have a good trip. Please take this." Mutsumi gave Kitsune a watermelon. "Have fun!"  
  
Kitsune looked at the huge fruit. "Ummm... Thanks... I guess..."  
  
The group of girls went out and headed for Kitsune's car.  
  
*****  
  
Kanako looked at the vehicle. "You call this an SUV?"  
  
"Of course!" said Kitsune. "Haven't you ever seen a Honda CRV before?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," replied Kanako.  
  
Su, on the other hand, was inspecting the engine. "It's so nice Kitsune!"  
  
Kitsune grinned. "Had a friend of mine fix it. She's a policewoman but no one can beat her when it comes to fixing cars or motorcycles."  
  
"Not even Kaolla?" asked Shinobu with Shippu still on her head.  
  
"Not even Su," replied Kitsune.  
  
"I have to admit the color's nice," muttered Kanako as she stroked the sleek black paint job.  
  
Kitsune smirked. "Nice isn't it? Limited edition."  
  
"Enough talk guys!" yelled Motoko. "Let's put the bags in the trunk and go!"  
  
Everyone threw their bags into the trunk and loaded into the vehicle.  
  
"Shinobu! Move your ass will you?"  
  
"Ema! Your lizard fell into my shirt!"  
  
"Someone help! Shippu's pecking off my hair!"  
  
"This is gonna be fun!"  
  
"Dammit Kaolla! I sat on your bananas!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Guys! Leon's crawling around my chest!"  
  
"Move it Shinobu! I'm getting squished!"  
  
"Kya! Kuro's eating my bananas!"  
  
"Your squashed bananas Kaolla!"  
  
"Hey! You're ruining the leather!"  
  
"Ah! Shippu! Get off!"  
  
"Kaolla! Stop putting your head up my skirt!"  
  
"Help me get my bananas!"  
  
"Don't mistreat my bird!"  
  
"Ema! Get your lizard off!!! I think it's inside my bra!"  
  
"Shippu! Stop!"  
  
Kitsune and Motoko looked at each other then at the back seat. Shinobu was wiggling around as she tried to get the chameleon out of her shirt. Su was sitting on the floor trying to pull her bananas off Kanako's seat with her head accidentally going up Shinobu's skirt. Kuro was on Shinobu's lap and eating some of the bananas. Kanako was trying to push Shinobu so she can close the door while trying to clean up the banana mess. Ema was trying to get Shippu to stop eating her hair.  
  
"All right guy! Hold it!" Kitsune yelled.  
  
Motoko took Shippu and placed the bird on her lap. "Ema, get Leon out of Shinobu's shirt. Shinobu, scoot over a bit more. Kanako, try to get up a bit so that Su can clean up the mess...and keep Kuro from eating it. Su, hurry up and clean it so you can get your head out of Shinobu's skirt."  
  
Everyone did as they were told and soon were settled.  
  
"What's up with this trip?" asked Kanako as she adjusted herself. "I don't think it's a vacation. I think it's because you two are in trouble."  
  
Motoko and Kitsune sighed and told them what had really happened and how they need to get the video from Haruka.  
  
"Heheh..." Su laughed. "I guess I'm part of this 'cause I saw it too!"  
  
"I can imagine what Haruka will do when she sees that video," said Shinobu.  
  
Ema nodded. "Yeah. But I'll help you!"  
  
"Me too!" said Shinobu.  
  
Kanako sighed. "Seems like I have to..."  
  
Motoko smiled. "Thanks guys."  
  
"All right guys." Kitsune turned the key. "Let's get that tape back!"  
  
*****  
  
Summon: Well. It was long. Longer than I expected but it was hard to thread together...  
  
In case there are some things that don't seem familiar, here are some things to take note of during the course of the story:  
  
-Motoko's bird (I think it's a phoenix), the one Tsuruko gave her, is named Shippu. It mentions the name in volume 13 of the manga.  
  
-This story happened a year after Naru and Keitaro's wedding.  
  
-Haruka, Seta, and Sara have just returned from the excavations in the Molmol kingdom.  
  
-I know some people say that Kitsune's from Osaka but I don't believe so. She speaks the Kansai dialect (indicated in most dubbed animes as a southern accent and often said to be an 'Osakan' accent) and so does Tsuruko. That doesn't necessarily mean she's from Osaka.  
  
-Some people who will appear in the few upcoming chapters are from other anime. But I wouldn't really consider this a major crossover.  
  
-Please don't mind what the characters call each other. I believe in the Japanese manga Motoko, Mutsumi, and Kanako add '-san' to people's names, but let's not get proper. Also in the Japanese anime, Motoko refers to Tsuruko as 'Ane', another way of saying older sister/oneesan. 


	2. Meet the Ladies of Bokuto Station!

Summon: I'm so glad I got reviews. Thanks to those people who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: The female officers of the Bokuto Police Department are from "You're Under Arrest" and don't belong to me.  
  
Note: The thing about Kitsune in the previous chapter was actually made up by a friend of mine and I was gullible enough to believe it. However, I did not write that note and the blame can be placed on my friend.  
  
*****  
  
"All right guys." Kitsune turned the key. "Let's get that tape back!" She listened as the engine made strange noises. "Weird..." Kitsune turned the key again.  
  
"What's up Kitsune?" asked Shinobu. Kitsune turned and turned but the car didn't start. Shinobu sat back and waited. Everyone else watched Kitsune for five minutes as she tried to start the engine.  
  
"Lemme see!" said Su. She got out of the SUV and checked the hood. "Hmmm..." the girls heard her say. "Interesting...what's this? ...Oh...um...." Motoko got out too, followed by the others.  
  
Kitsune looked at the engine. "What's up Su?"  
  
Su looked at Kitsune. "There's something here..." Su placed her head inside the hood.  
  
"What exactly did that friend of yours do?" asked Kanako. "It sounds like she did a bad job."  
  
"Miyuki do a bad job?" answered Kitsune. "No way. It was working this morning when I came in."  
  
"This morning?" asked Motoko. "That's right...I saw you open the hood and do something..." She looked at the engine. "By the way, who's Miyuki?"  
  
"My mechanic friend," Kitsune responded. "She's also a police officer."  
  
"Aha!" Su took her head out of the hood with a smile. "I found it!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Ema.  
  
"This!" Su held up a piece of cloth. She spread it apart and revealed a black-laced bra. "Kinky..."  
  
Kitsune took it and went back inside the vehicle followed by the other girls. She started the engine and got on the road.  
  
"So that's where it went!" Kitsune peeked inside her shirt. "No wonder it felt kinda weird."  
  
Motoko's eye twitched. "Keep your eyes on the road, Kitsune."  
  
Kitsune laughed. "Sorry. My bad. Can you hold on the wheel though?"  
  
Motoko looked at her and sighed. "Why?"  
  
"I gotta put my bra back on!" Kitsune let go of the wheel and a paranoid Motoko quickly grabbed the wheel.  
  
"Don't do that!" complained Ema and Shinobu, both scared of Kitsune's way of driving.  
  
Kitsune took her shirt off, revealing her bare torso. "Oh. Feels cold."  
  
Motoko tried not to notice the half-naked woman as she tried to keep the vehicle on the road. "I hope the police don't notice..."  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Kitsune. "I'm done." She put her shirt back on and took the wheel from Motoko.  
  
"Good thing no one saw you," muttered Kanako. Kuro was now sharing a banana with Su as he sat on Ema's lap.  
  
"I know." Kitsune felt her chest. "I was hoping a cute guy would though."  
  
"Kitsune..." Motoko and Kanako glared at her.  
  
"How in the world did a bra get inside the hood?" asked Ema as she leaned closer to the front. Leon fell on the cup holder and crawled to Motoko's lap.  
  
Kitsune smiled. "I just stuck it on this morning. Must've fallen off."  
  
Motoko, Kanako, Ema, and Shinobu sighed. "Kitsune..."  
  
Su laughed. "I thought you lived by the café, Kitsune. Why'd you have to bring your car?"  
  
"Well..." Kitsune grinned. "Had a wild night and came home this morning."  
  
"Wild?" asked Kanako. "How 'wild'?"  
  
Kitsune chuckled. "Nosy, ain't ya?" She shrugged and gave them a wide smile. "Went out bar hopping and ended up sleeping over at my friend's pad."  
  
"That's it?" asked Motoko. "I expected something worse..."  
  
"Well, it was this morning," replied Kitsune. "Threw up everywhere."  
  
Su laughed again. "Ew..."  
  
Shinobu looked out the window and saw lights passing by quickly. "Where's Haruka now, Kaolla?"  
  
Su checked her radar. "They're still on the road to Tokyo. According to Sara's e-mail messages, they're going to spend the night there."  
  
"Tokyo?" asked Ema. "Where in Tokyo?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Su. "Here Motoko. You know how the radar works."  
  
Motoko took the device from Su. "Bokuto."  
  
"Bokuto?" repeated Kitsune. "Great! That's where Miyuki works!"  
  
"Your friend, right?" asked Shinobu.  
  
Kitsune gave a small nod. "I hope she's on duty tonight..."  
  
*****  
  
"Here we are!" Kitsune nudged at Motoko. "Can you grab my cell phone and call Miyuki?"  
  
Motoko nodded and took out the phone. "Miyuki...? Um...Ka...Kanako... Ki...Kimiaki?" Motoko looked at Kitsune strangely. She continued looking through the names. "Ke...Keitaro..." She pressed the button down rapidly. "Ma...Masayuki?" Motoko looked some more. "Mi..." She looked at the list. "There's no Miyuki."  
  
"Hmmm..." Kitsune slowed the car down and pulled over. "Try...Kobayakawa."  
  
"Ugh..." Motoko went back to the K listings. "Kobayakawa...here." She dialed the number and gave the phone to Kitsune.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end. "Kitsune?"  
  
"Hey Miyuki!"  
  
"Why the late night call?" asked the woman on the other line.  
  
"Are you on duty tonight?" asked Kitsune. "I sorta need your help with something."  
  
"No," replied Miyuki. "You want me to fix the CRV again?"  
  
"I'd like you to but there's no problem with it," replied Kitsune. "I need your power as a policewoman."  
  
A sigh sounded in the phone. "Go to the station and look for two people named Aoi and Yoriko."  
  
"But I need your help," pouted Kitsune. "And we really need Natsumi's."  
  
"Alright," came a tired reply. "But just look for the two. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
*****  
  
"You're looking for Aoi and Yoriko?" asked a policeman as he guided the group through the building. "Hmmm...Oh here...This is the Traffic Department. You should find them here." He opened the door fro the girls. "No animals allowed," he said eyeing the cat, bird, and chameleon. "And please don't use that around here." He stared at Motoko's sword.  
  
Motoko looked at Ema and Shinobu. "Can you two take care of them?"  
  
Shinobu nodded. "Just keep that lizard out of my shirt."  
  
"Don't worry," assured Ema as she hugged her pet. She gazed at Shippu. "Keep him from eating my hair."  
  
Kitsune patted their shoulders. "Okay girls. We'll be back in a jiff." She, Motoko, Kanako, and Su went into the room. There weren't much people inside. Five women were on one side of the room, two in front of their computers; and two men were on the other side talking to each other.  
  
"Excuse me." Everybody looked at Motoko. "Ummm...I apologize for interrupting your duties. I am Aoyama Motoko. These are my friends." She looked at the other three girls, pointing them out as she said their names. "Konno Mitsune, Urashima Kanako, and Kaolla Su. We are looking for two officers named Aoi and Yoriko."  
  
Two women stepped up. One was tall and had long, curly, brown hair and a very feminine appearance. He other had straight hair and wore glasses. She was much shorter than the first woman.  
  
"I am Futaba Aoi," said the tall woman.  
  
The short woman looked at the group suspiciously and said, "I'm Yoriko. What business do you have with us?"  
  
"Kobayakawa Miyuki told us to look for you," answered Kitsune.  
  
"Oh yes," said Aoi sweetly. "She said that we should expect some visitors. What was your name again?"  
  
"Konno Mitsune," replied Kitsune. "But I'm usually called Kitsune."  
  
"Please have a seat," offered Aoi. "We apologize for the mess." Everyone sat down, and a few minutes later they heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yoriko as she opened the door. Suddenly a small yellow bird came flying in, followed by a brown-haired woman carrying a bat. She had a police uniform on.  
  
"Come back here!" yelled the woman as she tried to hit Shippu. "That was my rice ball!"  
  
"Natsumi-san," Aoi mumbled watching the woman. "Please be careful."  
  
Motoko immediately came between Natsumi and Shippu with her sword at hand. "Don't you dare try to hurt my bird."  
  
"Who are you?" muttered Natsumi. "Get out of my way."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ummm...Motoko..." Kitsune tried to calm the kendo girl down. "Let's not get violent."  
  
A black-haired woman came into the room with Leon on her shoulder. "What's going on here? Kitsune?" She looked at Kitsune who was in between the two hotheaded women.  
  
Kitsune looked over her shoulder. "Hey Miyuki. Can you get Natsumi?"  
  
"Natsumi," Miyuki looked at her friend and partner with exasperation. "Put the bat down."  
  
Natsumi didn't move for a while. Finally she lowered her bat. "Stupid bird..."  
  
Kitsune looked at Motoko. "Can you put that sword down?"  
  
"Hmph..." Motoko sheathed her sword. "But I have to admit, you have an excellent stance."  
  
Natsumi smiled. "You're not bad yourself."  
  
"That's an understatement," added Kitsune. "You happen to be looking at an iaido master."  
  
Natsumi looked at the black haired girl. "Really?"  
  
Motoko nodded. "But I don't like to flaunt my skills."  
  
Miyuki had a smile on her face. "Looks like we're getting along."  
  
"Yeah. Looks like it." Shinobu and Ema came into the room. Shippu flew to Shinobu and perched on her shoulder.  
  
Aoi giggled. "Since we're learning a bit about Motoko-san, why don't we all share something about ourselves?"  
  
Natsumi had a wide grin on her face. "I'm Tsujimoto Natsumi, Miyuki's partner. I'm skilled in judo, driving motorcycles, and eating."  
  
"Emphasis on the 'eating' part," added Yoriko. Everyone laughed. "I'm Yoriko, by the way," she said looking at Shinobu and Ema. "I happen to have been the top student in our class when we were at the police academy."  
  
"But only because you were lucky," said Aoi with a smile. "I'm Futaba Aoi. I'm said to be the most feminine officer in our department but please don't believe that."  
  
Ema looked at her. "Why is that, Futaba-san?"  
  
Aoi remained silent.  
  
"So what was it you needed, Kitsune?" inquired Miyuki as she took a seat.  
  
Kitsune chuckled. "We sorta got ourselves into this mess and we need your help."  
  
"We?" asked Kanako, Shinobu, and Ema looking at Kitsune with devilish eyes.  
  
"Err..."  
  
Motoko cleared her throat. "You see Kitsune and I are in a messy situation right now. I believe she called you because she thinks you can help us."  
  
"What did you do?" asked the four policewomen, all interested.  
  
Kitsune scratched her head. "Well..."  
  
*****  
  
Summon: This story's going to get crazy now. Not only will the group enlist the help of four police officers but an unexpected visitor will join in too...after a few misunderstandings and accidental sightings. 


End file.
